Regan "Real Gun" Lees
Biography Regan Vincent Lees is a professional wrestler who peforms under the ring name Real Gun. He was born on the east coast of New Zealand on the 22nd August 1993. He is currently signed to LPW (Lewis Professional Wrestling). Prior to joining LPW, he wrestled for many independent wrestling promotions around the world. He trained in Shawn Michaels' Wrestling School where he trained along side personal friend Bryan Danielson (commonly known by his WWE ring name Daniel Bryan). They honed their craft together and seeked to become recognized worldwide as elite performers. Lees and Danielson signed with WWE and were assigned to the OVW developmental roster. After 2 years in the developmental territory Lees and Danielson were called up to the main WWE Roster. Once part of the main roster, Lees managed to become a two time WWE Tag Team Champion. Once with tag team partner Daniel Bryan, and another with tag team partner Alex Lewis aka The Maniacs, the World Heavyweight Championship and the WWE Championship. By choice, Lees asked for his release from WWE in 2014, due to family affairs. It was reported that he was travelling home to New Zealand to father a new child. His final match in WWE was against long time friend Daniel Bryan (Bryan Danielson) in which Daniel Bryan beat Lees and they embraced respect in the ring afterward as Bryan was saying goodbye to his long time friend. Lees took a hiatus from professional wrestling in 2014 to take care of his personal life. But in December 2014 it was reported that Lees had been in contact with COO of Lewis Professional Wrestling, Gareth Lewis. it was revealed over the new year by the LPW that they had signed Lees and he was going to become a full time member of the LPW roster. Regan has been featured in many high-profile matches in LPW since his debut and has been able to work with one of his old time friends Alex Lewis. In an interview Lees revealed that someday he wishes to return to the WWE and have one more match with Daniel Bryan for the WWE Championship, and he aspires to have a WWE Hall of Fame worthy career. Timeline * Born on the 22nd of August 1993 * Trained with Shawn Michaels 2005 * Travelled the world with Bryan Danielson for 1 year * Signed by OVW in 2007 * Called up to the main roster in 2009 * Won the WWE tag team Championships twice * Won the Heavyweight Championship * Won the WWE Championship * Asked for Release in 2014 due to family issues in New Zealand * Final match in the WWE with Daniel Bryan * Took a break from professional wrestling * Signed by Gareth Lewis to join LPW * Reunited with long time friend Alex Lewis * Won the LPW Glendowie Heavyweight Championship * Lost the LPW Glendowie Heavyweight Championship at Regal Battle 2015 Championships and accomplishments Lewis Professional Wrestling/LPW *Glendowie Heavyweight Championship (1 time) World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE *OVW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * WWE Tag Team Championship (2 times) (with Daniel Bryan and Alex Lewis as The Maniacs) *World Heavyweight Championship *WWE Championship Personal Life When Real Gun isn't wrestling he spends his time teaching his child how to wrestle and hangs out with his former tag team partner ( The Maniacs) and best friend Alex Lewis. We don't know much else about his personal life as he is really private. But we do know that he likes to get into the Outdoors with Alex Lewis they go on heaps of adventures and do crazy shit. He is a proud GD Heavyweight Champion and loves that title. Real Gun gets pretty upset at times when he goes into the locker room and hears the whole locker room talking shit about him and saying what a shitty wrestler he is, he tries his hardest but its not enough for them. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''Bullseye (Spear) *Regan squeeze/Billy Goat's Curse (Reverse Boston Crab) '''Signature Moves' *''Reloader ''(Chokeslam) *''Barrel Drop/Wasteland ''(Forward Fireman's Carry Slam) Theme Songs Unstable by Jim Johnston (2015) 'The Game' By Motorhead (2015)